Due to DE 44 26 020 A1 the procedure for diagnosing a catalytic converter arranged in an off-gas stream becomes known, which is based on the evaluation of at least one temperature, that is influenced by a possibly happening exothermic reaction in the catalytic converter. The already known catalytic-diagnose is implemented on the basis of two temperature signals. The first temperature signal provides a temperature sensor, which is arranged downstream after the catalytic converter. The second temperature signal is attained by a temperature model in the catalytic converter. Both temperature signals are balanced in a preset operating condition of a combustion engine, in whose exhaust gas area the catalytic converter is arranged. The temperature obtained by the temperature model can be achieved either on the basis of a fully inoperative catalytic converter, a fully operative catalytic converter or a so-called Grenz catalytic converter, whereby the Grenz catalytic converter shows a conversion ability that lies in between those two extremes, which just complies with the legal stipulations of the conversion ability.
Due to DE 197 51 58 A1 the procedure for diagnosing a catalytic converter arranged in an off-gas stream becomes known, which is based on the evaluation of at least one dimension for the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas. A first dimension for the oxygen concentration is provided by a lambda sensor, which is arranged downstream after the catalytic converter. A second dimension for the oxygen concentration downstream after the catalytic converter is obtained by a catalytic converter model. A dimension for the difference between the measured and the calculated dimension is evaluated. The catalytic converter diagnose is based on the evaluation of the oxygen capacity of a catalytic converter, whereby it is assumed that a new catalytic converter shows a higher oxygen capacity than an old catalytic converter. The already known procedure particularly evaluates the amplitude of the measured lambda signal, which occurs downstream after the catalytic converter due to the specifically preset lambda modifications upstream before the catalytic converter.
Due to DE 41 28 823 A1a further procedure for diagnosing a catalytic converter arranged in an off-gas stream becomes known, which is based on the evaluation of at least one dimension for the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas. The diagnose of the catalytic converter is based on the determination of the oxygen capacity of the catalytic converter. The oxygen capacity is determined by an integral, which considers the sucked in air stream and the exhaust gas lambda upstream before the catalytic converter of a combustion engine, that has the catalytic converter arranged in the exhaust gas area. The integration begins if a lambda modification appears upstream before the catalytic converter, which can for example be specifically preset. The integration ends if a lambda sensor, that is arranged downstream after the catalytic converter, detects occurring modifications of the exhaust gas lambda as a result of the lambda modifications upstream before the catalytic converter.
A further alternative for diagnosing a catalytic converter arranged in an off-gas stream directly includes the ascertainment and evaluation of at least one of the exhaust gas components that need to be eliminated. A corresponding procedure is described in DE 199 63 901 A1. An downstream NOx-sensitive sensor that is arranged after a NOx-storage catalytic converter provides a dimension for the NOx-concentration downstream after the NOx-storage catalytic converter, which is directly used for the diagnose of the NOx-storage catalytic converter.
Due to DE 43 38 342 A1 the procedure of simulating the dimension for an exhaust gas temperature and/or an exhaust gas sensor temperature and/or a catalytic converter temperature, that considers besides the operating parameters of a combustion engine at least one liquid signal, which determines that the occurrence of liquids in the exhaust gas area of the combustion engine and/or the catalytic converter can be expected. During the simulation of a dimension for the temperature the evaporation of the liquid is considered. The already known procedure can be used for instance for the regulation of a filament heating of a sensor that is arranged in the exhaust gas area, whereby the imminent danger of a destruction exists, if a heating is designated simultaneously with a liquid condensation on the sensor's surface.
The liquid is generally water, which condenses on surfaces if the temperature falls below dew point. Because of the existing conditions in the exhaust gas area of a combustion engine the dew point of water is lower than in the ambient air. The deviations rest upon the fact that the steam concentration in the exhaust gas is lower than in the ambient air on the one hand, and on the other hand on the fact that the exhaust gas pressure in the exhaust gas area of a combustion engine is generally higher than the ambient pressure.
Due to DE 100 65 125 A1a further improvement of the already mentioned DE 43 38 342 A1 described procedure is known, which considers besides the influence of liquid evaporation additionally the evacuation of condensed liquid through the exhaust gas flow.
Finally in DE 10 2005 041 661 a procedure for operating a heating element of a ceramic sensor that is arranged in the exhaust gas area of a combustion engine is described, whereby the heating element is only taken into operation, if the combustion engine is in its operating status, in which it can not be reckoned, that there is any liquid in the exhaust gas area. This specific operating status is indicated when the heat flow, that has been added up over time and carried by the exhaust gas flow, exceeds a preset threshold.
The invention is underlying the purpose of showing a procedure and an implementation for diagnosing a catalytic converter arranged in an off-gas stream, that is simple to implement and allows a reliable diagnose.
The purpose is solved by the indicated features in the independent claims.